


Consummation

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage fic yay, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, bottom!gold, the boys being sappy, top!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: One last thing to do.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon), preciousmetalshipping - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pichipichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/gifts).



Their ceremony was in the early afternoon, and the party in the evening, but their favorite part was after their drunk guests went home, when they collapsed tipsy and happy in their bed. It was night then; the moonlight poured through the blinds that Gold had forgotten to close, dimly accentuating their room. 

On the bed they laid together, struggling to catch their breath after laughing too hard at a stupid joke told too long ago, when Silver suddenly looked him in the eyes, dead serious. 

“I love you.” Deep and dry, just like normal. Just like they hadn’t just had the biggest day of their lives. 

But Gold smiled widely, a genuine one he saved only for the love of his life. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

With his dress shirt slightly restricting his movements, he gathered his groom into his arms and squeezed. One moment Silver hugged him back, and the next he was shifting, brushing their foreheads together and meeting his lips for a slow kiss. Nothing rushed or theatrical. Just a small show of affection from one to the other, a small glimpse into the life they joined at the hands to meet. 

They pulled away with a soft smack. Silver, still smiling, moved his hands up Gold’s chest, gently undoing his shirt’s buttons and running his fingers over his firm, bare skin. 

“Still one thing to do,” he stated matter-of-factly. Soon his torso was bare as well. Silver crawled over Gold and brushed a hand over the crotch of his pants, stifling a giggle at the squeal that escaped him. “You’re wasted, aren’t you?”

“Considering the drinking game I beat you at, you bet your ass I am,” he laughed, “what were you meaning for us to do?”

Silver’s eyebrow quirked. “You seriously don’t know?” He pressed their hips together. Warm hardness from the both of them tore moans from their throats. He lowered his voice to a sultry growl: “We have to consummate the marriage.”

“Oh,” Gold breathed, “oh shit, you’re right!”

In a drunk and giddy haze, the rest of their formal clothes were discarded, leaving them comfortably naked save for their rings, tangled up on the bed. Soft sighs turned slowly into hungry moans as their bodies rose to the occasion. At one point Silver was stroking him gently; Gold wriggled, elated, before pushing his hand away. 

“Not yet, we gotta cum together. I want you to cum inside me.”

The first pushes into Gold’s stretched entrance were torturously slow and shallow. He ran his fingers through Silver’s red hair and mewled for him to fuck him harder but Silver only pressed affirming kisses into his neck. Finally, finally, he rocked steadily into him; firm, even plunges had him gripping the sheets, their moans coupled with the bed’s creaking. 

Moonlight streamed across Gold’s face, and Silver focused himself long enough to see the tears streaming down his cheeks, and how his yellow eyes were so desperate and pleading.

“What’s-“

“Don’t stop,” he choked out, holding his body closer. “Just say you’ll always take care of me.”

“Always, Gold,” he murmured with a small smile. One hard thrust had him threading his fingers through Silver’s hand, his face flushed with heightening desire. “Will you do the same for me?”

“Oh,” Gold was panting and squirming, dangerously close to the edge. “I will, I will always take care of you, Silver, I will. I- I-“ a keen, then his legs locked around his husband’s back. That action pushed Silver to completion, and Gold quickly followed, orgasming with a whimper of “I promise” escaping his lips. 

They laid and panted together for a long time after the act, with spend cooling on various areas on and around them. Sensing that he was too tired to properly cuddle, Silver pulled his groom into his embrace. Gold made a satisfied little noise in response. 

“Forever,” he uttered against Silver’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Silver responded dreamily, “Forever.”


End file.
